


Imagines: Thranduil x Reader ❤️

by drunkoffofmilk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Husbands, Marriage, Partnership, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoffofmilk/pseuds/drunkoffofmilk
Summary: Imagine being Thranduil's (Insert)REQUESTS ARE OPEN!
Relationships: Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

If you want to make a request, please comment down below, but remember that it might take a week or longer. I am a college student.


	2. Imagine: Thranduil being protective over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you like it?

When Bard begins to flirt with you from across the table, Thranduil takes notice, turning his head and staring at Bard with an emotionless, almost surprised expression. Without hesitation, Thranduil puts his arm around you, pulling you into his side and shooting a glare at the man.

"I do not like it when other men take interest in my wife." He stated with a firm and cold tone. "Shall I remind you who she belongs to?"

Mind you, Bard was a bit tipsy after having about five glasses of wine and he kept smirking at you despite the warning. You ignore him and turn your head into the neck of Thranduil, nuzzling him with your nose to show him that he is the only man you will ever love.


End file.
